Hijack Music Drabbles
by M-iikado
Summary: Just a bunch of Hijack/Frostcup one shots based on whatever song I was listening to at the time. Rated T because I have to put something in there, but each chapter will be rated individually. Same goes for the genres. Enjoy!
1. Gone Gone Gone

**Hey guys! Little explanation-thingy before I start: This is a regroupment of various Hijack/Frostcup drabbles, each based on a specific song. Each chapter will therefore be rated individually, so you don't stumble onto something you didn't want to read.**

**Also, if you have a song to suggest, please let me know in the comments!**

**Okay let's go!**

* * *

**SONG 01****: ****_Gone Gone Gone_**** (Phillip Phillips)**

**Rating****: T for language **

**Genre****: Romance + Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

The first thing that hit Jack that morning was the door as it was violently slammed in his face, locking him outside of the apartment. Inside was his freckled and very, _very _angry boyfriend.

« Fuck off, Jack! » he screamed from the other side of the door « I don't wan't to see you right now! »

Jack flinched as he heard something break in the living room. He knocked hesitantly on the door.

« Hic? » he said softly « Please, let me in, I can explain… »

« No! » the brunet hissed « We'll talk when you stop being an ass and get your shit together! »

The white-haired man sighed, knowing it was no use to try and argue with Hiccup when he was in that state… Granted, he had a right to be mad, but still.

« So what am I supposed to do, huh? » Jack asked, a bit more harshly than intended « I'm not going to stay here all day! »

He heard some stomping on the other side, and a couple of doors slamming, then the kitchen window flew open and Jack was hit in the face with a backpack overflowing with clothes.

« I don't give a shit! » the freckled boy spat from the window « Sleep outside in the snow for all I care, maybe that'll clear your goddamn mind a bit! »

He shut the window, nearly breaking the glass, and everything became silent again. Jack frowned as he stared at the bag in his hands. It wasn't the first time he and Hiccup got into a fight, and it was usually the same pattern every time: The brunet blew his top, kicked Jack outside of their apartment, and took a few hours to himself before letting him in again.

Jack didn't see why this time would be different.

He walked down the stairs of the apartment lot, deciding it was best to let the brunet be for the time being, and apologize later on. He went to drink a coffee and came back a few hours later with a dozen roses he'd bought on the way.

Standing in front of the door, he could hear the music coming from the bedroom, and knocked. The apartment became silent again, until a voice rose from behind the door.

« Yes? »

« Hic, it's me, open up » Jack said softly.

There was a moment of silence, then the door cracked open. Standing on the other side, the brunet looked at his boyfriend with his eyebrows knitted. He seemed calmer than before, but his eyes were puffy and red. Jack felt guilt gnawing at his chest, knowing that the boy had been crying.

« I'm not letting you in, Jack » Hiccup answered calmly « It's always the same thing with you and I'm… I'm just tired. » Pain flashed in his eyes « I don't think I can do it anymore… »

« What? » the white-haired man asked, taken aback « Hiccup, what are you— »

« I think we should stop… » the brunet cut him off. There were no trace of anger in his voice, and Jack knew it wasn't the adrenaline from the fight talking.

« Hiccup » he said with a nervous laugh « You can't mean that… You're not… »

« We should take a break… » the smaller boy said, slouching forwards and crossing his arms over his chest « Just for a while, at least… See where it gets us… »

Jack stared at him, dumbfounded. Sure, they fought quite a bit—who didn't, really?—but Jack always made sure to apologize and make it up to his boyfriend afterwards. He'd never thought Hiccup could actually get sick of him…

« I'll call you when you can come pick up your stuff » the brunet muttered, and closed the door.

Jack stood there for a while, the flowers in his hands long forgotten as they fell on the floor. He grabbed the strap of his bag, and walked down the stairs again, his mind completely blank.

That night, as he was drinking his brains out in a local bar, Jack still had a hard time grasping the idea that Hiccup had, this time, definitively kicked him out of his life. The white-haired man's head spun, and he felt the sudden urge to throw up, for which alcohol wasn't to blame…

He shook his head, putting down his glass and pushing himself off his chair. He loved the boy like a madman, and—from the looks of it—Hiccup did as well. So if the only thing coming between them was Jack's shitty behavior as a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend, then he only had one thing to do: _change_.

The next morning, Hiccup took the day off from college, and called in sick for his part-time job. He didn't feel like leaving his bed, ever. He looked around the room, and his eyes fell on the—now empty—vodka bottle responsible for his crushing headache. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, he had waited all night for Jack to call. He always called. So why _hadn't_ he called?

The doorbell rung, the drilling sound making him cringe. He crawled out of bed, fighting the urge to puke as he went to open the door. The doorway was empty, and he was about to close the door, cursing the gods for the stupid kids who thought it'd be funny to bother a very hungover college student, until his eyes fell on the box on the floor.

Raising an eyebrow, he picked it up, and lifted the lid. A dozen chocolates were laid symmetrically in the box. Hiccup immediately recognized that they were his favorite; Milk chocolate with grilled almonds.

The brunet wrinkled his nose when he noticed the message written in sharpie on the lid. There were only two words, but the boy felt his throat clutch as he read them:

_I'm sorry_

He looked around the area, wondering if Jack was still around, but found no one. He closed the door, and went to sit on the sofa, eyes still glued on the box. The freckled boy wanted nothing more than to forgive Jack, but this had happened so many times, he didn't think he could. He tossed the box on the table, and went back to bed.

For the following week, Hiccup was pulled out of his apartment every day at the same time, and found a different sruprise; Roses, a pizza with a heart drawn in olives, candies, … and with each of them different notes from Jack.

_Forgive me_

_I'm not moving on_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_You're my entire world_

_Like a drum, my heart never stops beating for you_

The gifts never stopped coming. Until finally they did.

On Saturday, exactly a week after the breakup, Hiccup found himself waiting by the door for the doorbell to ring, but nothing came. He paced nervously around the living room, wondering if Jack had finally given up on him.

After two hours of fidgeting, he decided it was enough. He grabbed his scarf from the coatrack, slipped on his shoes, and closed the door behind him. He ran down the stairs, dead set on speaking his mind, but froze when he reached the street.

Jack was standing in the snow, face bright red from the cold. In his hands, a stuffed toy shaped as a dragon.

Hiccup walked to him, dumbfounded. He noticed that Jack's lips were blue, and his fingers were trembling.

« How long have you been standing there? » he asked

« No long » the white-haired man lied, chuckling nervously.

The brunet reached for the tag tied to the dragon's neck and read the messy letters scribbled on the damp paper;

_I love you_

« You're an idiot, Jack » Hiccup laughed softly.

« I know » the taller man answered

« What if I hadn't come down? »

« I would have waited until you did »

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him, grazing the other's frozen fingers. Jack smiled down at him sheepishly. The freckled boy rolled his eyes, and grabbed the other's collar, pulling him down until their lips were barely inches away.

« You're a moron » he whispered, and kissed him hard, pressing their lips furiously together.

He felt Jack smile into the kiss, and found himself doing the same. He wrapped his arms around the white-haired man's neck, pulling him closer. Jack's free arm snaked around the brunet's hips, and he sighed in relief at the familiar feeling.

Hiccup's mind was rendered numb. He didn't care if it was cold, or it they were in public. They didn't let go until breathing became necessary.

Jack chuckled, pressing his forehead on Hiccup's, still keeping him close.

« I'm too good for you » the brunet whispered, nuzzling his head in Jack's shoulder

« You are » the other answered

« This is your last chance »

« I know, I'm sorry, I won't do it again »

« You better not » Hiccup laughed, and kissed him again.

Jack leaned into the kiss, enjoying the warmth of the other's kiss, as he whispered against his lips:

« I love you »

* * *

**AN**: Welp', there you go... I know I probably _completely_ misinterpreted the song, but I just got randomly inspired. Also I only wrote that crap during the night because I couldn't sleep... Freaking finals, man...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a song in the comments if you want me to write, or whatever!

Also, I'm uploading this on tumblr ( schizomiikado) as well, so don't freak out if you see it there... It's still me!

Thanks for reading! I should be back soon with updates on my main fics, if my exams don't kill me before that...


	2. Dark Blue

Hey lovelies! I was really surprised to see that you enjoyed the piece of crap I uploaded last time, so I though that I might as well keep going. So here's another little drabble!

Also, thanks to all of you who suggested songs! I'm still open to any request (regarding specific songs or just random prompts) if you're interested!

* * *

**SONG 01****: ****_Dark Blue_**** (Jack's Mannequin)**

**Rating****: T **

**Genre****: Romance + Fluff**

* * *

Hiccup wasn't much of a party-person. Never had been. And, if anything, he was even less of a frat-party person.

He didn't like the overly loud beating of the music, the gross and sweaty people jiggling around and laughing obnoxiously, or the random hooking-up of horny teenagers, and he tried to stay away from the bitter alcoholic drinks that made his mind foggy.

In fact, he would've traded all that—and _more_—for a decent excuse to go back home and read a good book. But he _couldn't_, because he had promised a friend he'd drive him home. So there he was, _stuck_.

The brunet sighed as he looked around the room from the corner where he was standing—corner from which no one would notice him and he wouldn't get ran into by drunk college kids—trying to catch a glimpse of his friend. He finally noticed him, on the couch, apparently busy shoving his tongue down a young lady's throat.

Hiccup gagged. Not only was he bored to death, but he knew he had absolutely no chance of getting anything out of this party, seeing as no one seemed to share his _preference_. It was ridiculous. Almost a good hundred college students gathered in a single house, and he _had _to be the only gay one.

The boy growled, shoving his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. He could feel the collar of his green plaided shirt stick to his neck. It was way too hot inside, but he didn't feel like standing outside in the snow, either. He felt gross and tired, and he wanted to go home.

From across the room, the brunet noticed another student, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. He was a tall boy, around Hiccup's age, wearing a denim shirt over a white tank-top and brown pants. His hair was dyed in the boldest shades of white. His eyes lingered lazily around the room, an amused smile stretched on his lips. He wasn't interacting with anyone, only standing on his own, a glass in his hand, like an outsider, contenting himself with observing silently.

Suddenly, the stranger turned to Hiccup, locking eyes with the brunet, and addressed him a lopsided smile. The smaller teen's eyes widened, and his head shot down, looking down at his feet, feeling his cheeks redden. Bitting his lower lip, he glanced up again, only to see that the other boy had disappeared.

_Great_. Not only was Hiccup completely striking out tonight, but he'd freaked out a poor guy by acting like a creep and almost drooling over him. The brunet grunted, hitting the wall behind him with his heel.

« You don't seem like you're having much fun » a voice whispered in his ear.

Hiccup jumped, almost tripping over his own feet, and his head shot in the direction of the newcomer.

Leaning against the wall a few feet away from him, and looking down at him with an amused grin on his lips, was the same white-haired boy from earlier.

« I—I—Wha—? » Hiccup stuttered, mentally slapping himself from his lack of eloquence.

The boy chuckled, leaning closer to be heard over the music blasting from the speakers next to them.

« I said » the white-haired man repeated « You don't look like you're enjoying yourself over here »

The brunet finally noticed how vividly blue the other's eyes were, and felt his throat clutch.

« Ah » Hiccup coughed « Well, I'm not too fond of big parties… I only came here because I was bribed into going »

« Pushy girlfriend? » the other asked, raising a curious brow

The brunet scoffed « No » he said « Annoying roommate »

« Hmm » the taller man nodded, apparently satisfied « And I'm guessing you're not much of a dancer, huh? »

« Not really » Hiccup chuckled « I was thinking of just ditching him and going home, anyway »

« No, that won't do » the other frowned « You're here now, right? Might as well make the best of it » he looked around the room, eyebrows knitted together in concentration « Ha! » he finally said « I think I found something to brighten you up, my friend » he smiled warmly « You just have to trust me »

The brunet wrinkled his nose « I don't usually trust strange men approaching me at parties » he said with a sarcastic smile, raising a brow « You're probably going to slip something in my drink. Besides » he shrugged « I like brooding in a corner, thank you very much »

« No can do » the white-haired boy shook his head « I feel personally responsible of how much fun you're having tonight, so I'll make sure you have one hell of a night »

« What a gentleman » Hiccup smirked, rolling his eyes « What do you care? » he asked « You don't even know my name »

« Nor you mine » the other smirked « But that doesn't seem to stop you from sassing me, huh? » he laughed when the brunet's cheeks reddened « I'm Jack » he said, holding out a hand.

« Hiccup » the smaller teen replied.

They shook hands, and Hiccup felt dozens of needles piercing the tips of his fingers when they made contact with the cold skin of the other's hand. Jack shot him a wide smile, and he gulped, trying to ignore the tingle in his chest.

As he was about to let go, Hiccup felt Jack's hand grab his wrist, as his grin turned devilish.

« Now, let's have a little _fun_, shall we? »

The brunet felt his stomach drop as the other pulled him across the room, through the crowd, until they were standing next to the stairs leading to the second floor.

« Wait here » Jack whispered in his ear.

Hiccup watched as he let go of his wrist and walked back into the kitchen. Jack glanced around, making sure no one was watching, and slipped into the garage. The brunet raised an eyebrow when he didn't see the other reappear for a while. Had he left?

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, the entire power of the house shut down, causing a few people to scream in panic. Glasses broke, chairs fell, and in the complete darkness of the house, Hiccup could hear people bumping into each other like a bunch of terrified sheep.

He felt a cold hand grab his wrist, and a familiar sounding chuckle rung in the boy's ear.

« Follow me » he heard Jack whisper as he was pulled up the stairs, tripping over a few times.

Upstairs, the few people there were poking their heads outside the bedroom doors, but Jack paid them no mind and led Hiccup to the bathroom, where he made sure to lock the door behind them.

« What are you doing? » the brunet asked cautiously.

Sure, Jack was hot, but he didn't feel too safe being stuck into a cramped bathroom with a guy he barely knew.

« I want to show you something » the white-haired man answered, opening the bathroom window wide, letting in a cold gush of winter air.

He climbed out of the window, reaching the rooftop of the neighboring house. He turned around and held out a hand for Hiccup to take. The smaller teen looked at him suspiciously.

« C'mon, Hic! » Jack insisted « I swear you'll enjoy this, trust me »

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged and took his hand nonetheless, pulling himself out of the narrow window frame. Jack helped him steady himself, placing two hands on his shoulders. When they were both—somewhat—safely standing on the roof, Jack grinned excitedly.

They stepped a little further away from the window, and sat on the edge with their feet dangling in the void. When Hiccup looked up, he noticed how the absence of light coming from the house made everything around them look so much brighter. Instead of pitch black and eery, the night was painted in deep shades of dark blues and vivid whites. The stars shone brighter than he'd ever seen, and the moon bathed everything in its soft glow.

When he turned to face Jack, he saw that the boy had his eyes closed, head slightly lifted, as if enjoying the gentle caress of the soft december breeze. Hiccup felt a smile tug at his lips at the sight of this, until the white-haired glanced at him, tilting his head slightly to the side, and grinned.

« So? » Jack asked « What do you think of this? »

« Meh » Hiccup shrugged falsely « Better than obnoxiously loud music and sweaty people dancing »

Jack chuckled. « You're hard to please, you know that, right? »

« I have very decent standards, thank you very much »

Both boys laughed, none of them noticing that the other was scooting closer until their fingers brushed slightly against each other. Hiccup flushed, pulling his hand away with a sheepish "sorry". Jack's crooked grin grew winder. He shuffled around for a while, until his back was pressed against Hiccup's arm, and he laid back his head, resting it on the smaller boy's shoulder.

« Okay, I have to admit » Jack sighed in content « This feels way better than dancing »

The brunet chuckled. With a soft sight, he leaned in so that his own head was resting against Jack's. The boy repressed a shiver when white strands of hair came tickling the back of his neck.

They stayed silent after that, both enjoying the quiet howling of the wind and creaking branches of the nearby trees. A few meters down, the snow covering the streets glowed softly in the moonlight, dyed in shades of blue. The more he looked down, the more it seemed to Hiccup like they were waves coming and going slowly, crashing and breaking on the trees and houses.

After a while, with nothing but the crispy winter air and Jack's soft breathing on his shoulder, it felt like the two boys were alone, safe and sound as the world around them was drowning, burning in shades of dark blue. It was like a flood swallowing the ground beneath their feet, with the whole town under water as they stood above it all.

This time, it was Jack's hand who found Hiccup's. Their fingers grazed against each other's, like they had earlier, except this time none of them pulled back. The brunet swallowed hard as Jack's fingers intertwined with his. They were freezing, and he guessed his were probably just as cold, but none of them seemed to care.

Looking at their hands, Hiccup turned slowly and found Jack staring at him with a gentle smile on his lips. His eyes were glowing an icy blue, filled with adoration as he looked down on the smaller teen.

The white haired man lifted his free hand, brushing away the few wild strands of brunet hair keeping him from fully seeing the emerald eyes under them. His fingers traced their way along Hiccup's jaw, stopping under his chin. The brunet could feel his cheeks turning bright red, burning him despite the chilly air bitting at his skin.

Jack leaned in slowly, pressing his forehead against Hiccup's as they locked eyes together. They smiled awkwardly, feeling slightly nervous from the anticipation, but none of them would've traded this moment for the world.

Their noses brushed against each other, their lips almost touching. Hiccup could feel the other's minty breath tickling his face. Jack's hand tilted the brunet's face slightly upwards, and that was all it took to close the distance between them.

The kiss was soft and shy, barely grazing the corner of his lips. It was over before the brunet could even register what had happened. He bit his lips when a second one was pressed against his skin. Then a third. And a fourth. They were innocent pecks, full of tenderness, as if Jack was afraid the smaller teen would crumble between his fingers.

By the fifth kiss, Hiccup was starting to get frustrated. As much as he enjoyed those chaste kisses at the corner of his lips, they weren't enough anymore.

Letting go of Jack's fingers, his hand reached the other's collar, and the brunet pulled him down into a proper kiss. Their lips pressed firmly together, Hiccup felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine, and he shut his eyes tightly as his free hand found Jack's neck, entangling his fingers in his snow white locks. He could feel the white-haired man grinning deviously into the kiss, and the smaller teen cursed the gods for falling into his trap. He wasn't about to let that bother him, though…

Jack's arm snaked around the brunet's hips, pulling him close. The kiss grew deeper, messier, until they had to break apart to catch their breath.

Jack kept stealing quick pecks from the freckled teen as he gasped for air. Hiccup rolled his eyes, smiling softly when he pushed the taller man away slightly, pressing their foreheads together again.

« Alright » Hiccup whispered with a breathy laugh « This is _definitely _better than dancing »

Jack chuckled softly before leaning in again, silencing the brunet with eager lips. Hiccup didn't complain, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and pulling Jack towards him, deepening the kiss hungrily.

At that point, nothing else mattered but the two of them. Not the party raging inside the house, not the cold air bitting at their skin, not the snow drowning the city. Nothing but them, nothing but dark blue.

And the world could've been burning down…

* * *

**AN**: And done! I'm actually sort-of happy with this one, let me know what you think of it! Thanks again for reading, I hope I didn't disappoint you!

Hugs and butterfly kisses! XXX


	3. You Are My Sunshine

**Hey! Would you look at that? Two updates in two days? I'm really ****spoiling**** spamming you guys, aren't I?**

**Okay so before I start, I should mention that I'm not entirely responsible for this... It was based on a tumblr post I found a while back suggesting... Well, you'll see!**

**Also, I was pretty sleep deprived (still am) when I wrote that last night, so it's probably not nearly as dramatic as I hoped it to be... meh.**

**I apologize in advance...**

* * *

**SONG 03****: ****_You Are My Sunshine_**** (Johnny Cash)**

**Rating****: T **

**Genre****: Romance + Angst (lots of it)**

* * *

The signal had been lost for the past ten minutes, and the TV showed nothing but black and white stripes; A flickering image and a sizzling noise.

The last thing on air had been a pre-recorder broadcast informing all citizens to stay inside. The same message over and over again.

Truthfully, there wasn't much anyone could do. The authorities had tried their best, the NASA had gotten involved, but some things were just inevitable. After all, everything had to come to an end someday.

And so, the world was ending.

The news had been launched a few weeks back, causing a massive panic amongst the population. Within a couple of days of intense crisis and pillaging, everything had died down a little, and people were just... Waiting.

Hiccup was sitting on the couch next to Jack, staring blankly at the TV screen. His face was pale and empty of any expression, his eyes were hollow and dark, nothing like the glimmering emeralds they had once been. He looked tired and beat, with dark circles under eyes still slightly puffy.

Jack wasn't less of a mess. His hair was messy and dull, with dark roots starting to show. His skin looked even paler than usual, almost translucent.

The small living room of the apartment they shared was bathed in the warm reddish glows of the setting sun. The sight would've been comforting if it hadn't been that way, day and night, for the past week.

Now that all communication was lost, it was obvious that they didn't have much time left. From the fourth floor where they were standing, Jack could hear the faint screaming of people running down the streets.

Some people couldn't handle it. They broke down, crying and screaming. It didn't really matter, though. It was just a matter of time before it would all be over.

Jack turned to face Hiccup, and he felt his throat clutch. The boy hadn't moved an inch for the past few hours. He kept watching the screen, looking dead inside.

There was a faraway rumble, and he saw the brunet flinch next to him. He could feel him shivering from head to toes, but could only stand there, terrified and powerless.

Out of all things, that wasn't the way he wanted to go...

Jack stood on his feet, reaching for his cellphone on the coffee table. He flipped through the songs stored inside, picked one and turned the volume up.

The soft tune seemed to pull Hiccup out of his trance as he looked up to Jack in confusion. The white haired man held out a hand, smiling gently down at the boy.

« Dance with me » he said quietly.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, biting his lips. He took the hand Jack was offering him and pulled himself up, but simply stood there, unsure.

« Jack, what are you doing? » the brunet asked, his voice almost breaking.

« Dance with me, Hic » Jack repeated « Please »

His voice was unsteady and begging. Although he looked fine, Hiccup knew his boyfriend was trying his hardest to hold it in. And he understood. He understood that Jack wanted to dance, to hold him close, to have this insignificant moment of happiness, before it was all over.

He stepped closer, their fingers tightly intertwined, as Jack wrapped an arm around the brunet's waist. Hiccup's free hand found the other's neck, and they held each other tightly, before slowly starting to move along the gentle rhythm.

« You are my sunshine » Jack whispered in the smaller teen's ear, singing along the music « My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray »

Hiccup felt the tears welling up, and he hid his face into Jack's neck as he kept singing.

« You'll never know, dear, how much I love you »

He sung in a breathy voice, barely a whisper. His breath tickled the brunet's ear, but it felt comforting.

« Please don't take my sunshine away »

Hiccup closed his eyes, a hint of a smile forming at the corner of his lips. He pressed his forehead against Jack's as they swung slowly from one leg to another.

The ground started shaking violently beneath their feet, and the brunet let out a squeak. Jack's grip on him tightened, pulling his closer, trying to shield him from the danger.

The furniture clanged together. Frames fell, shattering into piece, tables broke, lamps swung violently on the ceiling. The phone fell to the ground and broke, the music dying with it.

Hiccup held back a sob, and Jack grabbed his face, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

« Hiccup it's fine, look at me » he called « We're all right, we're going to be fine »

The freckled boy was shaking violently, hiccuping strangled sobs as he fought back the tears.

Jack held him closer, wrapping his arms around him. He swung the both of them around in an awkward dance, oblivious to the house shattering around them.

« The other night, dear » he kept singing, although the music was long gone « As laid sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms »

Hiccup focused on Jack's voice, taking in every word like a religious chant. It was soothing, soft and gentle. He didn't rush, like they had all the time in the world. As if none of this was happening to them.

« When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken »

The brunet pressed his face against the other's chest, eager to forget the world around them as it shook and broke down to pieces.

« So I hung my head and I cried »

The lights flickered. An other tremor and the lightbulbs burst, shattering in a rain of glass as the apartment fell into near darkness.

Hiccup's hold on Jack grew tighter, and the taller man held him as close as was physically possible. They were together, they would be fine.

« You are my sunshine » Jack whispered again « My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray »

The living room was suddenly filled with a blinding light, brighter and brighter every second. The air burnt and felt suffocating, but Jack kept singing, his voice breaking and quivering as he whispered the lyrics into Hiccup's trembling frame.

« You'll never know, dear, how much I love you »

The brunet cried out when the earthquake started again, with the ground shaking under them.

« Please don't take my sunshine away »

The windows burst, sending shatters of glass flying through the room as the outside air burnt their skin, the heat becoming unbearable.

« Please don't take my sunshine away »

Jack lifted Hiccup's face and pressed his lips firmly against his. The kiss was desperate, messy and uncoordinated, but they wouldn't have broken apart for anything.

Around them, the light grew brighter and brighter, until everything was white and blinding.

« Please don't take my sunshine— »

_Away_.

* * *

**AN**: Honestly, I am sorry about this. I truly am... Okay, to be even more honest, I'm not. At all. *manic laughter* Alright sorry guys I'll go hide in a pit.

I really suck at writing angst, so this was probably just plain boring, but you can't say I didn't try!

Anyway, tell me what you thought of it, I really appreciate all the feedbacks I get 3 Also don't hesitate to suggest a song or a plot or whatever! LOVE YOU GUYS! xxx


	4. Classic

**Hey guys! M-iikado here again! Sorry it took me so long to update. My finals are over but I've been working all month, and the working hours are insane! Turns out, waking up at 5am every morning ****_doesn't_**** put me in the mood to write anything. **

**Usual rant****: blablabla accepting prompts and music suggestions, blablabla go check out my tumblr page, blablabla.**

**I apologize for my failed attempt at writing a Scottish accent. Anyway, here's a little something I've written on my free time, and I hope you like it even though it's super cheesy and lame! Enjoy! **

* * *

**SONG 04****: ****_Classic_**** (MKTO)**

**Rating****: T**

**Genre****: Romance + Humor**

* * *

The weather outside was surprisingly hot for a mid-may evening. The sun had barely started to set, and the air had yet to cool down. The air was thick and heavy, licking the skin, leaving a thin coat of sweat and sticky clothes.

Jack didn't enjoy the heat one bit. He longed for a cool and soft breeze that would tickle the back of his neck, instead of the constant moistness that rhymed with this early summer.

Hopefully, the coffee shop where he worked as a barista had an air conditioner, which was currently blowing full-blast towards the young man resting his head on the counter.

« Turn 'at bloody thin' down, Frost » his coworker—a feisty girl with a thick Scottish accent and crazy ginger hair—ordered, kicking his leg « Or thes time ye'll really freeze e'ryone in here tae death! »

Jack mumbled something the girl assumed was rude, and she swiftly pulled back the chair he was sitting on, so that his head slammed against the counter when he fell.

« Son of a b—_Merida_! »

As the white-haired man was about to retaliate, he heard the front door of the shop open, and the both turned to greet the new customer that had arrived.

Jack was stunned when he laid his eyes on the boy distractedly walking towards them. He was shorter than him—by a long shot—but he seemed to be around the same age as Jack. The teen had brunet hair falling over his eyes and thick-framed glasses, with freckles covering his face.

The boy shot a crooked smile towards the taller man, and said something Jack didn't quite grasped as he pulled himself out of his thoughts.

« Err—Hi! » Jack stuttered « I'm Jack, and welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you? »

The boy was about to answer, when Merida poked her head from behind her coworker and beamed at the boy on the other side of the counter.

« Oh, hey Hic! » she said, nudging Jack away to take his place « What will it be today? »

« Hi, Mer! » the boy grinned « I'll just take the usual, thanks »

« One tall caramel latte coming right up » the girl smiled, pushing the other male towards the machines, signaling him that he had to take care of the order.

« How's your dog? » the brunet asked, leaning against the counter

« Better » Merida nodded « How's Toothless been? »

« Oh, the demon spawn is doing just fine, don't you worry! »

Jack kept stealing glances as he worked on the order. The boy was far from being a model, or anywhere near what could be called a conventional beauty, but he had a little something the man found weirdly attractive.

The brunet was wearing a white shirt with Darth Vader's face, under which read in black bold letters "_**who's your daddy?**_", and a pair of skinny black jeans. Now, Jack wasn't _usually _into the nerdy type of guys. But maybe it was those emerald green gaze piercing right through him whenever their eyes met. Maybe it was those slightly bucked teeth that made his smile look crooked. Or maybe it was those freckles, dotting every inch of his face and trailing down his neck and under his shirt. Jack vaguely wondered how far down those freckles went, and he found himself eager to figure out the answer to that question.

« Jack, ya done yet? » Merida asked, snapping the man out of his thoughts, which had travelled down a dangerous path.

« Ah! Err, yeah sorry » he coughed.

Jack laid the cup on the counter, and the boy grabbed it, smiling awkwardly when their fingers brushed against each others. He turned away with his drink and—much to the white-haired man's satisfaction—went to take a seat in the back of the shop, near the window.

« Merida » Jack called, eyes still glued to the brunet sipping his coffee and reading a book « Do you know that guy? »

« Ay » the red-head nodded « He's a regular here. I guess he must've been busy wi' college, that's probably why ye ne'er saw heem before » she grinned slightly « We call heem Hiccup, coz of a wee incident that took place th' first time he came here »

She twirled a green marker between her fingers, and Jack nodded understandingly. During rush hour, it was easy to mess up the customers' names. Sometimes the results were hilarious.

Jack kept peering over the counter, his eyes automatically finding the brunet in the somewhat-crowded room.

« Would'ja look at 'at? Wee Jack is a bit smitten, isn't he? »

« What? » Jack gasped at the offence « I'm not smitten! I don't get smitten! I _smite_! »

He frowned. He wasn't smitten. He just found the boy somewhat cute, that's all. Sure, he liked the way he furrowed his brows in focus when he read, and bit down on his lower lip. And, yeah okay, he liked how his hair spiked up in a way that seemed to be natural, and how his glasses didn't quite stay straight on his face, so that he had to push them up every now-and-then. But he wasn't smitten.

Jack slammed his head against the counter. Dear lord he sounded so gay. _Hopefully,_ the boy thought, _I didn't think all of that out loud_.

« Actually, ye did » Merida giggled « An', man, ye have it bad! » The taller teen stared in horror as his friend laughed. « It's okay » she said « Ye should go ask heem out »

« You think? » Jack raised a brow

« Yeah » Merida nodded « I mean, clearly yoo're crushing pretty hard, and I think ye have a better shot at this than I do »

Jack glanced at her curiously, wondering how she knew that for sure, but shrugged. What was the worst that could happen, really?

Taking advantage of the lack of new customers, he grabbed a piece of cheesecake from the fridge and scribbled his phone number on a paper napkin set to the side.

« Lurin' heem in wi' food » Merida commented « Nice going, Jack »

The man raised his middle finger at her, and walked towards the table where Hiccup was sitting. He cleared his throat when the brunet didn't take notice of him, too engrossed in his book—something about quantum physics.

« Err, hi? » the boy stared, confused as to why the barista was standing in front of him, waiting.

« Hi » Jack shot him an award-winning smile « Here's your order, sorry for the wait »

Hiccup looked down at the plate the taller man had set down in front of him.

« But I didn't— »

« On the house »

Jack grinned deviously and gave the boy a wink before walking back to the counter, where Merida was watching him.

« So, how did it go? » she asked

« Don't know yet... »

Jack glanced at the table, where the brunet was poking at the cake suspiciously. Finally noticing the napkin, the boy flushed slightly, looking over to Jack, who shot him the most dazzling smile he could manage despite the knot in his stomach.

The boy raised an eyebrow, glancing back and forth from the napkin to Jack. Finally, he scoffed and ripped the paper in two.

« Oh! » Merida made a pained noise « 'At was brutal... »

Jack kept staring at the brunet, who stood up and shot him a daring smile before walking out of the shop.

So Hiccup wanted to _play_, huh?

The white-haired man grinned mischievously, not admitting defeat. There was something in the boy's eyes that screamed at him that he still had a chance if he played his cards right.

And Jack wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

The barista was more than thrilled to see the brunet show up at the shop the next day. This time, Jack tried writing his number on the coffee cup, but to no avail. The brunet completely ignored it and threw the cup away once he was done.

The same thing kept happening all week. Hiccup would show up around the same time every day, order the same drink and sit at his usual spot, where he's stay reading for about an hour before leaving. During that time, Jack would trying subtly hitting on him, but got shot down every single time.

When Friday came around, Jack was beat and about to admit defeat.

He walked straight to the brunet, pulled the chair in front of him and sat, staring at him with his brows furrowed until the boy lifted his eyes from his books.

« Can I help y— »

« I'm _done_! » Jack interrupted « I can't take it anymore! »

« I'm sorry? » Hiccup asked in feigned innocence.

« I've been hitting on you every day for a full week, and you keep turning me down! » Jack cried out, oblivious to the few heads turning to eavesdrop « But you never clearly say you're not interested, and I just keep trying and trying and I can't take it anymore! UGH! » He slammed his head on the table before looking the brunet in the eyes « So I need an answer _now_. Do I have a shot with you or not? »

Hiccup raised an eyebrow curiously. He never thought the white-haired barista would flip his lid this easily.

« I'm not stupid » Jack kept talking « Either you're interested in me, or you're not. If you aren't, then fine! I'll leave you alone! I don't plan on stalking you or harassing you... I just want a clear answer »

The brunet frowned. He wasn't used to being confronted like that, and he wasn't exactly sure what answer to give. Sure, the man was hot as all hell, but did that mean he was potentially interested in dating him?

« You don't even know me... » he finally said « How can you be so persistent when you don't know the first thing about me? »

Jack leaned back in his chair. The boy had a point, yet he couldn't help but notice how his answer still wasn't a proper rejection.

« How about this, then » he asked « I get to find out more about you, and once I do, if I still like you, I'll ask you out again »

« Fine by me » Hiccup nodded « And how do you plan on achieving this? Because I'm sure as hell not spilling everything right here and there »

Jack pondered for a bit « I have an idea » he said « I come up every day with the cheesiest pick-up line I can manage. If it makes you laugh, I get to hear something about you » he grinned, holding out his hand « Deal? »

Hiccup considered it for a moment, but shrugged and shook the man's hand nonetheless. « _Deal _» he nodded.

« Geat! » the white-haired boy smiled, standing up from his seat « See you tomorrow, then. And be prepared, I have some killer moves »

« Oh _spare me_, I beg of you! » the brunet smirked sarcastically, swooning dramatically « The wait will be _insufferable_… »

As promised, when Hiccup showed up the next morning and sat at his usual spot, Jack approached him during his break, and took the seat in front of him, eyes locked on the brunet.

« Hey » he said softly, leaning forwards and shooting a dazzling smile « You know, your face must turn a few heads »

« Yeah » Hiccup replied without looking up from his book « And yours must turn a few stomachs »

Jack gasped, sinking back in his chair as he pressed his hand on his chest in mock-hurt. « Okay, _ouch_! » he said.

« C'mon » the freckled boy chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the barista « That was a terrible line, you'll have to do better than that! »

« Okay okay! » Jack straightened his back, his usual playful grin plastered once again on his lips « Let me try this again! »

Hiccup waited as the man took a deep breath, eyes closed in focus, before looking at him directly in the eyes and offering him a smile bright enough to almost make the boy swoon. Almost.

« Hey » Jack said again « Do you have a Band-Aid? » his smile grew a little wider « Because I just scraped my knees _falling _for you »

Hiccup's eyes shot opened, before he burst into a fit of laughter, his book long forgotten on the side of the table as he hugged his painful ribs.

« Oh dear gods! » the brunet cried out, wiping the tears away from his eyes « That was _terrible_! »

« Yeah, but you laughed! » Jack announced proudly « So I _win_! »

Once he'd managed to calm down, his initial laughter reduced to a couple of muffled chuckles now-and-then, Hiccup smiled and nodded.

« Alright » he said « What do you want to know? »

Their little game kept going on for weeks. Every day, Jack would blurt out the most outrageously ridiculous pick-up line he knew, in hope to get the freckled boy to laugh. More often than not, he got shot down with a witty comeback and snarky remark, but he enjoyed that sarcastic side of the brunet as much as the rest.

He still managed to succeed in his scheme more than once, and, after a while, he'd leant quite a bit about the brunet.

He knew that his real name was Harold Haddock, that he lived alone with his father after his mother had passed away. He knew that his closest and best friend was his pet cat, a black demon that answered at the name of Toothless. He knew that Hiccup was an engineering major in the local college. He knew that the boy was an artist, with a slight—or rather, a _huge_—obsession for dragons.

Every time he learnt something new about the brunet, Jack could get a clearer picture of who the boy truly was.

But the things he loved the most about Hiccup were the details the brunet weren't aware of himself, little things that Jack had noticed during their endless conversations. He could see the way the brunet would wrinkle his nose and frown slightly when he was embarrassed, or how his smiles reached all the way to his eyes when he talked about the things he loved. He noticed how he usually bit his lower lip when he was thinking, or his habit of toying with whatever was at reach as he spoke.

Jack could see those small things that made him feel so close to the boy, and didn't miss to make his heart stutter every time he'd notice them.

After a few weeks, they stopped limiting themselves to a single fact everyday, and actually spent the entire of Jack's break talking to each other. Their little game was still on, but they found out that they enjoyed each other's company just as much as any challenge.

Almost a month after their first meeting, Jack came to a realisation. He knew the brunet—his friend—more than some people he'd been close to for years. He knew all his little quirks, his likes and dislikes, and even a few personal matters. Truly, he probably knew everything there was to know on the boy; His past, his present, and his plans for the future. But that never seemed to be enough, and Jack realised how much he enjoyed spending time with the boy. Seeing him everyday was the highlight of his day, every day, to the point of almost becoming a physical need.

And with that in mind, when they met up the next day, Jack confronted the boy as he sat at their usual spot.

« Hiccup » he said « I have something to say today »

The brunet raised a curious brow, waiting for further explanations. Although they had grown quite close in all that time spent together, it was still a habit for Jack to break the ice with a pick-up line, so Hiccup was taken slightly aback when his friend addressed him upfront.

« Uh, sure » he mumbled « Go ahead »

« We've been talking for a while now » Jack stated matter-of-factedly. « And anyone could tell you that I know enough about you to hold the end of our deal » Hiccup nodded hesitantly, not sure what Jack's point was « But I don't feel like that's true. I want to know more about you and spend more time with you and— » he stayed silent for a second, leaning back against his chair, arms crossed on his chest « Well honestly at first I was only hitting on you because I thought you were kind of cute. But, _man_! » he chuckled, avoiding Hiccup's eyes and staring at the empty cup on the table as he slipped his hand in his hair « You managed to make me fall _completely _head-over-heels for you! »

Hiccup could feel a slight blush creeping at his cheeks, an he tried his hardest to keep a straight face. Sure, he knew that Jack was still somewhat interested in him—otherwise their little game would've taken an end a while back—but he'd never been expecting that!

« I like you » Jack continued « And I really want to go out with you » Hiccup felt a shudder slide along his spine when the white-haired man's sheepish smile was replaced by a mischievous grin « But since I'm not taking '_no_' for an answer this time, how about we spice up our bet a little? »

With that, Hiccup got curious. He leaned in towards Jack, grinning slightly.

« I'm _listening _» he said.

« Tomorrow, I'll show up with a pick-up line as usual. But this time, if I manage to get you _flustered_, I'll take you out on a date » before Hiccup could protest, Jack lifted a finger in the air « Just _one _date » he said « After that it's all up to you »

The brunet bit his lips, brows furrowed as he thought about the offer. Finally, he looked up to catch Jack's gaze and nodded.

« Alright, fine » he said « Tomorrow it is, then »

Jack smirked deviously « Be prepared » he whispered.

« Yeah, yeah » Hiccup chuckled « Give me your best shot, Snowflake »

The next day, when Hiccup showed up for his usual mid-afternoon coffee, Jack was on the verge of having a panic attack. All his efforts had led him to this point: This was his last shot to win the brunet over.

The white-haired man watched the boy get seated at the usual table. Except this time, Hiccup didn't pull out a book. He sat there, hands crossed on the table, fingers laced over his drink. It seemed like the brunet was trying his hardest not to look at where the barista was standing.

Taking a deep breath, Jack marched straight to the table, and sat in front of his friend, as he had done every other day. There was a few seconds of silence before he inhaled deeply, and finally spoke, his tone sweet but subjective.

« Hey » he said, leaning over to brush Hiccup's fingers with his own as the brunet took a sip of his drink in a small attempt to sooth the anxiety gnawing at his brain « Wanna go on an '_ate _with me? I'll give you the _'D'_ later... »

Hiccup's eyes shot wide open as he spat his drink in Jack's direction—who had cued his reaction well enough to avoid the burning liquid coming his way. The brunet choked, his face crimson, and he stared at the man in front of him in horror.

« _WHAT_? » he gasped, his speech interrupted by a cough every now-and-then « Jack, what the hell?! I—I— I mean you—you did—you didn't—you— »

« I won! » Jack yelled, throwing his arms in the air in a moment of gloating victory « I won! »

« That's not _fair_! » Hiccup cried out « You took me off guard! You weren't supposed to— »

« We never set any rules against this! » Jack interrupted, bouncing up and down slightly on his chair, looking like an excited six-years old who was just told he was going to Disneyworld. « So I win! _Suck it _Haddock! »

« I just— I didn't— » the boy looked around in distress, before he let out a sigh and tried to hide the embarrassed grin tugging at his lips « Fine, you win... »

« Yes! » Jack laughed.

The man was genuinely thrilled. He had won, which meant that Hiccup would at least go on one date with him. A lot could happen in one date. It was a huge gamble.

But he was Jack Frost, and Jack Frost never backed down from a challenge.

« So... » he started « About my previous question... »

* * *

**AN**: _Few,_ that was unnecessarily hard to write... I just wanted something fluffy and cheesy to make up for the last one. I'm SO SORRY I can't believe I actually made some of you cry! I was not expecting that, really! Sorry guys, I hope this was a little more cheerful!

Please tell me what you thought of it, I love getting feedbacks and it really helps me improve!

Love and butterfly kisses! xxx


	5. Mr Brightside

**I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS! Man, I wrote that ages ago! GOSH I'm so stupid!**

* * *

**SONG 05: ****_Mr. Brightside_**** (The Killers)**

**Rating****: K+**

**Genre****: Romance + Hurt/Comfort(-ish)**

* * *

« It's not that I don't like you… »

Jack gulped, that was _never _a good start for a sentence. Standing outside of Hiccup's house, the unforgiving winter cold bitting at his redden cheeks, he tried to fight the sudden urge to throw up as he awaited for what would come next.

« It's just that… » the short brunet in front of him continued, rubbing his arm as he spoke « I think it'd be better for the both of us if this stayed between us… You understand, right? »

It had started out with a kiss.

Just one kiss, that was all it took to completely overthrow Jack's life. One kiss that had put and end to the three painful years of unrequited feelings towards his best friend. One kiss to feel relief and satisfaction wash over him, until the white-haired teen could only feel himself drowning in _love_. One kiss that magically appeared as a promise. A promise that Hiccup was finally _his_.

But it was only a kiss. And as soon as it came, that fleeting moment of happiness was over.

_Yes_, the brunet had explained, those feelings were mutual. Hiccup loved him as much as Jack did. But things were too complicated. Their fellow high school classmates wouldn't be so understanding, and then there was Hiccup's dad. _No_, it was easier it keep it hidden, locked away; for the teens to love each other in secret. No one could know.

And so, Jack had agreed on not showing his true feelings in public. And, for a while, everything had been alright. Although Jack couldn't hold Hiccup in front of others, they often met in secret; in isolated rooms, in an unexplored part of the nearby park, the night when the entire city was asleep.

Their love was full of longing stares, stolen kisses, and untouching brushes.

Every day, Hiccup would press his lips firmly against Jack's, in the intimacy of an empty classroom where they were sure no one would find them. Every day, Jack would feel eager to kiss back, to wrap his arms around that slender waist and to hold the boy tightly against him, to never let go. But, every day, the brunet would step away before giving the other a chance to act. He'd smile, whisper the same excuse as always, peck Jack lightly on the cheek and slip out of the room without so much as a glance.

And, every day, Jack had to act like none of that mattered. Like the sight of the boy he loved, smiling, laughing and flirting with a girl down the hall, wasn't slowly killing him.

The teen wanted nothing more than to believe his words whenever the brunet whispered that he was _his,_ and his _only_. He knew Hiccup loved him. He trusted him.

But she there she was, touching his chest, now. _He takes off her dress, now_. No, _that _was all in his head.

Hiccup's eyes caught Jack's, and he smiled that same crooked smile white-haired boy knew and adored. And then is was over. The brunet's attention was no longer Jack's. His chest felt heavy as he turned around and walked down the hall, throat clutched, suffocating.

After all, it was only a kiss.

* * *

**AN**: Ugh this was bad. Sorry.

Anyway, I really really love this song, so I came up with a random little story to write, even though it kills me to have Hiccup acting like such an ass, he was completely OOC.

I have a few other stories almost done, so I should be able to upload them soon, to make up for this crap!


End file.
